FLAT4 Y Bratz passion4 fashion
by Kokoa-chan2
Summary: BBBRATZ van a Tokio Japon en busca de aventuras y se encuentran con los FLAT4
1. Bratz tokio a Go Go! nu1

**Estos personajes nome pertenecen a mi. Disculpen mi forma de escribir**.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bratz Tokio a go go!<strong>_

Las bratz son cuatro chicas con gran Pasion por la moda y hoy estan muy ocupadas en hacer sus maletas.  
>Cloe- En donde est mis botas?<br>Jade- Aqui!  
>Cloe- oh! gracias gatita- coge las botas Sasha- llevan la camara?<br>Yasmin- siiii!  
>Cloe- estamos listas bratz- siii!<br>Sasha- todas a despegar, el avion nos espera!  
>Jade- Tokio a ya vamos!<br>Las bratz cogieron sus maletas y se fueron de la casa de Cloe, cuando ya estan metidas en el avion las bratz estan separadas Cloe con Sasha y en otro puesto Yasmin con Jade y mas personas estaban muy emocionadas.  
>Sasha- ya sabes en cual hotel nos quedaremos!<br>Cloe- como? teniamos que hacer una reserva?  
>Sasha- dime si lo hiciste o que!<br>Cloe- no Sasha- Comooo! - Sasha se puso a hechar fuego como loca- esto sera un secreto Yasmin y Jade no tienen que enterarse de nada

Cloe- si, dime que plan tienes

Sasha- buscaremos un hotel, pero muy rapido para que estas dos no se enteren de nada!

Cuando llegan, lo primero que Sasha fue, llamar y que le dieran un taxi para llegar donde cualquier hotel

Cloe- yasmin y Jade ya esta listo nuestro taxi

Yasmin- bueno que esperamos!  
>Sasha- metan las maletas<p>

Jade esta pensando- ( espero ver mi suite de cuando tenia 7 años)  
>Cloe- no pienses y metete!<br>Jade- si claro!- ella se mete igual que las otras El viaje dur tres horas y era muy tarde, cuando llegaron ellas se bajaron del taxi y Sasha le dio su propina y el Taxi se fue muy rapido.  
>Sasha- ya me estoy quedando corta de dinero<p>

Yasmin- esto no es un hotel, es una Granja

Cloe- mis vacaciones de verano estan arruinadas

bratz- noooooo!  
>Sasha- buenas? alguien atiendeeee?- derrepente alguien abre la puerta, es un señor- hola nos puede ayudar?<br>Señor- si que quieren, son extranjeras verdad?  
>Cloe- y eso que<p>

Yasmin- se or tiene un lugar donde podamos dormir?  
>Señor- si sigan mee!- el señor las lleva asia una habitacion nada lujosa, solo con dos camas pequeñas<p>

Jade- esto que es?  
>Señor- es su habitación, son 500 por las cuatro<p>

Bratz- queeeeeeee!  
>Sasha- eeeeh crees que te pagaremos esa cantidad<p>

Señor- bueno solo porque me caen bien 450

Jade- mmmm? no se, si mejor 400 por las cuatros

Señor- esta bien

Cloe- chicas saquen- todas empesaron a sacar 100 cada una

Yasmin- aqui tiene 400

Señor- gracias, que la pasen bien- cierra la puerta

Cloe- que vamos hacer en solo una semana- abre la puerta

Señor- los 400 son solo un día

Sasha- queee- el señor cierra la puerta antes que una de ellas les tirara un florero, pero ninguna lo hizo- ya se, mañana buscaremos un hotel de verdad, ya me estoy artando

Jade- sasha calmate que tengo sueño- Jade se queda dormida en una de las camas

Cloe- Jade? gatita, gatita no te vallas

Jade- cloe no seas dramatica que yo aun estoy aquí - con cara de sueño

Yasmin- vamos a dormir

Cloe- claro- todas se ponen a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, Cuando las chicas se estan despertando pero el señor las hecha a patadas del la granja, ellas siguen su camino pero con mucha hambre, sin bañarse y mal olientes. Caminaban por un buen rato hasta que se dieron de cuenta que se fueron magicamente A LA CIUDAD DE MISORA! AJAJAJA!

Sasha- que horror! como nos pudieron sacar de esa granja

Yasmin- si, que clase de granja es?, no dan ni el desayuno!

Jade- tengo mucha hambre!

Cloe- que apestosas estamos, que gran calor!- paran en seco

Yasmin- saben?

Todas- uhm!

Yasmin- quiero explorar esta ciudad, creo que voy a la biblioteca

Cloe- sabes Japones?

Yasmin- no, pero Kokoa-chan2 si puedo entender Sakura card captor

Sasha- bueno que te valla bien

Jade y Cloe se despiden de Yasmin- bye bye

Yasmin- bye bye!

Sasha- luego vamos a encontrarnos aquí!

Yasmin- si- con las manos altas, Y las chicas se decidieron separar para buscar un Hotel pero como Jade queria ir a una boutique, Sasha a bailar y Cloe ir ver ropas ropas deportivas o en otro lado Por otro lado cuatro chicos salen de una gran mansión el primer chico tenia cabello pelinaranja y ojos rojos y tenia a la mano unos libros, el segundo chico es rubio de ojos que parecian diamantes en azules claro y tenia a la mano una pelota de futbol, el tercer chico tenia cabello rojovino (o mejor rojo uva! XD) y sus ojos casi del color de su cabello y este chico cargaba en su mano EL NINTENDO 3DS! y el ultimo chico tiene el cabello color green blue (azul verde!) y sus ojos verde lleva en las manos una radio y varios cd.

Yasmin ya estaba entrando a la biblioteca, cuando un chico se le atraveso en el camino la empujó de forma que ella le suelta los libros

Yasmin- te encuentras bien?

Chico1- si, no te hiciste daño verdad?- el le da la mano

Yasmin le da la mano- claro que no!

Chico1- tu no eres de aquí verdad?

Yasmin- porque tantas preguntas? no soy de aquí

Chico1- aaah! no, por nada

Yasmin- vamos a la biblioteca- ellos entran y un montón de chicas rodean al chico para darle los nuevos libros- Quienes son ellas

Chico1- son admiradoras, no las soportó!

Yasmin- oh perdona soy- y una chica se le atraviesa

Chica- oye quien eres tú?- yasmin abre la voca para decir algo pero este se la lleva para otro lado de la biblioteca

Yasmin- son terrible verdad- ella coge una silla y se sienta a descansar un poco

Chico1- claro que si y eso no es todo, todas las chicas de esta biblioteca vienen solo a verme

Yasmin- en serio? a poco ¬v¬ no te molesta? bueno no te importa decirme tu nombre verdad? yo me llamo Yasmin

Chico- que lindonombre, Pues yo me llamo Kashikoi Fujio

Yasmin- Tu igual Fujio- Los chicos se sentaron en un lugar mas tranquilo. Por otro lado Cloe esta en un campo de Futbol y llega un grupo de chicos a entrenar mientras ellos miran a la pequeña chica sentada, luego un chico rubio aparece detras de la puerta de entrada.

Chico2- Buenos días chicos, como estan- todos contestan que bien y el se fija en la pequeña chica rubia que esta sentada en una de las esquinas- Bueno entrenen un poco mas- se acerca mas a la chica- Hola, me puede decir que hace en un campo de chicos?

Cloe- lo siento mucho, es que quise ver que hay aquí y quiciera competir con el entrenador- Se para- Donde esta!

Chico2- Yo soy el entrenador!

Cloe- aaah! esto, no hablaba enserio!- ella se cae para atras

Chico2- me llamo Sokuryoku Leon y el...

Cloe pone una carita tierna y de angel- Soy...Soy..Soyyy! ( ya me travéee!)

Leon- eres que?...

Cloe- Soy... soy... Cloiiiii, Cloe!

Leon- Cloiii Cloe?

Cloe- noo, me llamo Cloe y soy un angel

Leon- ^^ mucho gusto Cloe- Le da la mano para que ella se levante- quieres competir contra mi verdad?

Cloe- asi es- Por otro lado Sasha pasaba por una escuela de baile y ella quería demostrarle que ella era la mejor bailando que todos, ella se para frente a la puerta y ella para la musica de los que estaban practicando.

Sasha- oigan chicos y chicas aqui esta la mejor bailarina SASHAJHH!

Chico4- quien a interrumpido mi clase de danza?- todos señalan a Sasha y ella le sale una gota- AAh con que eres tuu verdad!- este chico parecia furioso hecho una bestia, hecho una fiera, hecho un Tooru!

Sasha queria gritarle todo lo malo que le a pasado pero no- Yooo?- incredula- y yo porque

Chico4- Tu estas haciendo un gran escandalo

Sasha- Disculpa!-muy nerviosa

Tooru- esta bien, mi nombre es Tooru y yo enseño danza

Sasha- enserio, pues yo adoro bailar y mi especial es el Hip hop, Mi Nombre es Sashajhh!

Tooru- Sasha?

Sasha- nooo! Sashajhh!

Tooru- AAAAh! Sashajhh! como dejando escapar el aliento

Sasha- si y si no te importa voy a meter este cd de We Can (Fashion Pixiez)- ella inserta el cd al estereo y lo ensiende y ella comienza a bailar hasta que ella cae al piso

Tooru- apaguen el estereo- mientra el la recogía del piso- Sasha, sasha, respondeme!

Sasha despierta- Hay, que me pasó?- tomando su cabeza con las dos manos

Tooru- te desmayaste, que pasa

Sasha- me desmayé? auch debe ser por que esta mañana no desayune nada!

Tooru solo con ojos menos preocupados- solo eso?, bueno tengo este emparedado que esta mañana lo dejé

Sasha- me lo das?

Tooru- claro, es tuyo, cometelo todo!- ella se lo debora en 3 minutos y todos con ojos de platos

Sasha- estuvo rico!- Y en una Boutique Jade esta probandose la ropa de elultimo grito y dos mujeres se le hacercó y entre una la maquilló y la otra la peinó tan genial que quedó mas bombon

Jade se despide- Muchas gracias ^^- muy feliz salio de ahí, cuando todas se fueron a buscar en donde dijo Sasha y luego se fueron para el local de hamburguesas, un rato despues llegan Los chicos y se sientan reunidos en una mesa apartada pero atras de ellas claro! ellas no podian comer sin darse ese baño asi que ellas se fueron a un baño publico y de cuando se estaba a punto de bañar le dio un poco de verguenza a las Bratz no se sentian en casa pero a Sasha no le gustaba como las otras mujeres la miraba. Cuando se terminaron de Bañar las chicas se pucieron unos trajes que Jade les compró y con maquillaje se ven tan lindas y salen por la calle y todos las miran muy asombrados y ellas se lusian pero el les gruño el estomago y no pudieron continuar, fueron directamente se fueron al puesto de las hamburguesa y se sentaron detras de los FLAT4 pero de tanta hambre ellas no se decidian a pedir, mientras...

Fujio- saben, esta mañana me encontre con una linda extranjera y bueno estan linda me recuerda la dulsu...- el se queda mudo al recordar a alguien especial

Leon- que pasa- queda muy extrañado

Tooru- Bueno yo por mi parte pase con una Loca en la mañana y no saben lo que pasó

Todos- QUE!

Tooru- se desmayo por no aver desayunado pero es una grosera por haberme quitado de esa forma mi emparedado, parecia una loca salvaje

Akatsuki- bueno talvez tenia mucha hambre

Leon- esta mañana una chica igualita a mi - todos se imaginaron a una chica igualita de fea a Leon y con los mismos ojos

Fujio- se parese a ti, pobre chica

Leon- me ganó en todos los partidos de Futbol pero yo no di nada

Akatsuki- al fin te buscaste a una chica que juegue mejor que tu como...

Leon- puedes decir su nombre, aunque me duela

Akatsuki- lo siento... UN MOMENTO! que pasa conmigo, yo no he encontrado a nadie como ustedes, me gustaria ver a una chica- por el otro lado

Cloe- me gusta este vestido azul turquesa

Sasha- este purpura no me va pero me queda genial

Yasmin- que lindo es! es muy naranjita y los toques amarillos le van

Jade- bueno el rosa me da miedo pero me cae mucho

Cloe- me encanta tu peinado a la bombon

Jade- hay gracias es que soy la chica mas afortunada del Planeta ^-^ jejeje

Leon- como me pudo ganar!

Akatsuki- oigan miren- unos de los bombon de Jade y el coge un de ellos y lo jala

Jade- auch o que crees que haces

Akatsuki- oh no! lo lamento mucho pense que eras Doremi

Jade- pues me parese que no se donde se metio!

Akatsuki- no importa

Leon voltea a ver y se encuentra con Cloe- Tú!

Cloe- Leon! que sorpresa!

Fujio hace lo mismo- queeeeeeeeee! tu Yasmin

Yasmin- Fujioo!- esta si que se asusto de mas

Tooru- Tuuu otra ves, la loca hambrienta

Sasha- Hey soy Sashajhh! y no soy nada de lo que tu me dices- esta tiene una vena

Jade y Akatsuki- ustedes ya se conocian?

FIN

Kokoa-chan2


	2. La gran Mansion! nu2

**La gran Mansion**

* * *

><p><em>Este es la continuacion<em>

_ pero si no quieren leerlo bien para mi! XD_

* * *

><p>Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta...<p>

Cloe- bueno, no se ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre

Leon- Tienen Hambre - este pregunta como si no le importara

Tooru- ya veo, tus amigas son como tu

Sasha solo le saca la lengua, luego dice- Pues que esperabas

Yasmin- Porque no nos presentamos desde el principio

Fujio con una Dulce sonrisa- Ella tiene razon- dijo el aun teniendo esas dulce sonrisa

Jade y Akatsuki- ok - ellos se miraron, Por el lado de Jade, muy sonrojada y por el solo le miraba el peinado

Cloe con una cara muy angelical- bueno yo empiezo- alsando una mano, mientras todos la miran- Mi nombre es Cloe y me dice Agelito me gusta el deporte y llegué aquí hace poco y me encanta hacer amigos, mi color favorito es el Turquesa y mi comida es...- La interrumpe

Leon- Tanto desesperas?

Cloe- Callatéee! que todavia no eh terminado!

Leon- yo pensé que eras una angelita

Jade- talvez ella saque su lado malo!

Leon- entoces me toca a mi, Soy Leon Sokuryoku y soy el mejor entrenador que hay

Cloe- lo dices porque te vencí?

Leon- si, te enseñé y me ganaste

Cloe- Mentiras, no eres muy bueno!

Akatsuki- ya pues, yo soy Akatsuki Shidoosha y me gusta los video...- este se calla- esto... nada que ver solo me gusta lo que hay de la vida- los amigos le salen gotitas pequeñas

Jade- Bueno, yo sigo- esta tambien levanta una mano- Me llamo Gatita y me dicen Jade...- Todos se empiezan a reír- NOO! esperen Me Jade Llamo y Me dicen...

Akatsuki- quieres decir que te llamas Jade y te dicen gatita?- con un tono burlesco

Jade muy apenada- Siiii- todos se ríen- eso no es todo, me gusta mucho la moda por eso quiero ser una diseñadora de moda

Tooru- que bien! ahora yo, Me llamo Tooru Kounna y Me gusta bailar queria ser un artista famoso, pero ese sueño se perdio hace mucho- con lo que el recordava su sonrisa se cambio a la de un monstruo.

Sasha sin importarle- Bueno- ella no sabia que decir-... Ahora yo Me gusta bailar, igual a ti Tooru-kun, tengo 16 años mi color favorito es el RojoVioleta y soy alguien

Yasmin- en serioo?

Sasha- Si, Porque soy Sashajhh!- todos se empieza a reír

Yasmin- bueno yo soy Yasmin me dicen Princesa bonita pero me gusta que me digan mas mi nonbre o como lo prefieran, mi color Favorito es Tonos del otoño y me gusta cantar leer y pasar el tiempo con mis amigas!

Fujio- que bien, mi nombre Fujio Kashikoi y bueno me gusta leer ser tranquilo y otras cosas.

Jade- oh no! ya es muy tarde y no hemos comido nada!

Leon- aseptarian una invitación

Bratz con la saliba al piso- Enserio?

FLAT4- si- asintiendo con la cabeza- cuando ya todo estaba servido las chicas no esperaron a decir, (Gracias por la comita), selo comieron en 10 minutos pero...

Cloe- Ok este es la mejor hamburguesa que eh comido

Jade- siii- oh no a Jade se le sale un pequeño eructo- oops perdon

FLAT4 trataba de no reíse hasta no pudiero aguantar- Ajajajajajaja XD

Sasha- Jade, no hagas mas eso

Yasmin- esto es muy vergonzoso

Jade- pero pedí perdon!, no importa- mira el reloj- Queeeeeeeeeeee! esta es la hora, no hay tiempo tenemos que buscar un Hotel

Cloe y Sasha- estamos perdidas

Fujio- para que quieren un Hotel?

Sasha- mira, no tenemos mucho dinero y queremos al menos una habitación para Dormir

Leon- que dicen chicos

Tooru- Queee! no, no, nooo

Sasha- que pasa?

Fujio- yo digo que si- muy emocionado

Akatsuki- por mi no hay problema, pero Tooru...

Tooru- son unas desconocidas, ni siquiera las conocemos bien

Sasha- chicos de que estan hablando!

Leon- si no tienen a donde ir vengan a nuestra mansion

Bratz- enserio

Tooru- ven!

Sasha- No confias en mi? acaso piensas que soy una ladrona y te voy a robar todas tus pertenencias mejor vete callando

Tooru- ajá lo esta diciendo todo

Cloe- no somos ladronas

Leon- enserio son o no son?

Bratz- no somos

Yasmin- Sasha no es asi

Jade- pues creo que lo unico es que ella te gane es en unos buenos movimientos

Akatsuki- bueno van a quedarse ahí o vienen a la mansion

Bratz- nos vamos!- cuando todos llegan a la gran mansión, los FLAT4 le indican a cada una su habitación

Leon- y tu equipaje?

Cloe- se quedo en el taxi y no lo bolvimos a recuperar

Leon- que triste, oye porque no te gustaría jugar tenis de mesa conmigo?

Cloe- siii! seria genial, pero porque te emociona tanto jugar conmigo

Leon- no quiero hablar de eso!

Cloe- oye cuantos años, yo tengo 16

Leon- 20

Cloe- 20? para tener esa edad estas muy joven yo pensaba unos 18

Leon- enserio?

Cloe- me crees mentirosa

Leon- no, claro que no- lo decia agitando los brazos

Cloe- pues vamos a jugar- con la alegría de siempre- por otro lado de la mansion

Yasmin- tienes libros de misterio?

Fujio- si, aqui tengo uno es muy especial para mi, se trata de una chica muy curiosa y trata dedescubrir quien mató a su hermana, ella conoce a un chico que le roba corazón

Yasmin- ya entendi, pero si me lo dices ya sabre todo

Fujio- to solo te lo decia, que tal si no te gustaba

Yasmin- bueno pues... me lo dejas leer?

Fujio- por supuesto - pensando- ( es muy hermosa, ya se que no se parece en nada a Hazuki pero...)

Yasmin- que pasa?

Fujio- Nada- muy alarmado, Por la gran cosina Akatsuki venia llegando a la nevera el notó que esta abierta y fue a ver Jade aparese asustando al pobre chico, el pega un pequeño y masculino grito

Jade- te asuste?

Akatsuki- no! que haces en la cosina

Jade- te molesta que cogiera algo

Akatsuki- de donde vienes, no pides permiso

Jade- si pido permiso, aveces- Esto ultimo lo dijo callado y mirando hacia otro lado

Akatsuki- Quieres sentarte?- el la invita a sentarla

Jade- eh! yooo!- mira a todos lados

Akatsuki- si quien mas esta en la cosina comiendose todo lo que hay de mi refri

Jade- hey no me eh comido nada de tu refri

Akatsuki- no importa- ella se sentó y el igual despues se sintio algo incomodo no sabía como hablarle el notenía un tema

Jade rompe ese silencio- Oye, quien es Doremi? una chica

Akatsuki- si

Jade- es tu novia

Akatsuki- claro que no..

Jade- entoces

Akatsuki- ella era una amiga

Jade- era? era ooops lo lamento, no lo sabía

Akatsuki- no es tu culpa eso fue hace muchos años

Jade- pero creo que la amabas un Monton

Akatsuki- si

Jade no se sentia muy bien- Bueno creo me voy a dormir, no tengo que hacer nada en tu cosina, buenas noches!

Akatsuki- Buenas noches!- con una dulce sonrisa muy asueñado, Sasha estaba en su habitación tranquila pero ella escucha una musica que provenía del aquel cuarto que tenia una estrella pegada a la puerta ella fue hasta la habitación de muy curiosa y entró, notó que nadie estaba, luego alguien entra

Tooru- Sasha que haces aquí?- muy asustado

Sasha- aaah! eh yo, no... es que escuche la musica y no me aguanté y vine como la vez

Tooru- ah eso

Sasha mira el cd que el tiene- esto es de Onpu Segawa, quien es ella?

Tooru se la quita- es mio, este disco es solo mio, no lo toques!- le grito muy fuerte

Sasha- esta bien, no me importa tus "CD de Onpu Segawa"

Tooru- no la insultes de esa forma

Sasha- perdon! mejor me deví quedar en la habitación- ella se retira muy enojada, Ella se encuentra con Jade y ella le empieza a llorar y este la escucha sin comprender- Gatita todos parecen odiarme

Jade- que ocurre?

Sasha- nada me ocurre solo que yo quise que este viaje fuera un gran recuerdo de nuestra amistad y esto parece de lo contrario!- Tooru le duele averle gritado

Jade- No digas eso si alguien te ofende solo dilo, pues esto no esta tan mal verdad, quetal si mañana vamos de compra

Sasha- no podemos, no nos queda mucho dinero y casi todo lo hemos gastado

Jade- Conejita

Cloe- Hey chicas le gane al pobre de leon 20 veces seguidos

Leon- como lo haces

Cloe- no lo se!

Yasmin- hola chicos, no se ban a dormir?

Akatsuki- todavía, es muy temprano

Jade- yo si, bye bye

Fujio- yo igual

Sasha- ya me agarro el sueño

Cloe- Tu si no quieres no te duermas

Akatsuki- solo me dare una pequeña siesta- se va bien rápido a su habitación

Yasmin- buenas noches a todos!

** Fin**

** ~~~~~~Kokoa-chan2~~~~~~**


	3. Los collares magicos! nu3

**Los Collares magicos**

Es Una Ma ana muy hermosa y refrescante, Los FLAT4 ya se habian levantado de sus camas para ir a la sala para hablar un poco.

Leon- Que Dicen chicos, les decimos quienes somos?  
>Tooru- Estas Loco! si ellas se enteran de quien somos, estamos discriminados<p>

Fujio- pues yo si estoy con Leon y tu Akat

Akatsuki estaba muy distraido- Eeeh! yo... que cosa - los chicos se cayeron de las sillas

Tooru- Entonces estas conmigo?  
>Akatsuki- Amigos, no se de que estan hablando<p>

Fujio- Yo quiero que Yasmin se vuelva Bruja, ella es tan Dulce- Por otro lado Cloe se levanta de su cama y ella se va hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontraban los chicos, pero ella solo escucha lo que hablaban.

Leon- No me digas que estas enamorado

Fujio- Claro que no

Tooru- Esta bien! ya me harté de esa insultadora, solo alejenme de ella, OK!

Akatsuki- y ahora?

Tooru- saben, ella insultó a Onpu y no se lo perdonare nunca- este lo gritó tan fuerte que Cloe grito y tumbó un jarrón

Leon- Cloe?

Cloe- oops perdón yo no queria romperlo

Fujio- que haces aquí?

Cloe- es que... no se...- Luego salen las otras tres

Yasmin- que es ese sonido?

Sasha- Cloe estas bien?

Cloe- si!

Jade- ya está listo el desayuno?- Dicho esto todos menos Jade se caen al piso- Hay buenos días a todos hoy que comeremos? cereal, pan tostado o heladooo! bien porque estan caidos todos?

Yasmin se levanta- Jade!- Todos se levantan

Akatsuki- que les gustaría desayunar

Jade- danos almenos algo con que sobrevivir

Tooru- arroz sopa de..

Sasha- oye, oye, oye yo no quiero sopa ni pez ni nada de lo que comes

Tooru- entoces muerete de hambre!

Sasha- ya pues, comere lo que Jade coma

Jade- ooooh que bien, yo quiero un especial de leche con vainilla o un super mega desayuno de fruta

Fujio- con un simple plato de arroz se comforman

Yasmin y Cloe- sii - muy felices y a penadas

Sasha y Jade- quee!

Leon- ustedes tienen que aprender de sus amigas

Akatsuki- es cierto!- con los brazos crusados, Luego Leon las lleva hasta la cosina

Cloe- ahora que van hacer ustedes

Leon- yo voy a entrenar

Cloe- puedo ir?- con una mirada muy angelical

Leon- es mi trabajo, no sabes que hacer en todo el día

Jade- si tenemos, vamos de compra

Fujio- y ese peinado?

Jade- es muy lindo verdad, es que la verdad este es mi estilo

Sasha- creo que no me siento bien

Fujio- Yasmin no te gustaría ir conmigo al parque?

Yasmin- dejame pensarlo- ella mira al las otras Jade asiente, Cloe solo la mira y Sasha solo voltea la cara para no verlos- esta bien, no hay problema- cuando todos terminan de desayunar cada uno coge un rumbo: Cloe, Jade y Sasha se van de compras Leon a su trabajo, mientras Akatsuki tenia el día libre, Tooru fue a dar clase y Fujio se fue al parque con Yasmin.

Primero (a).

Cloe compra ropa deportiva y otras cosa, Jade se sentia muy divertida, ella compra la ropa mas colorida y Sasha esta no se sentia como las otras pero Cloe le dio los animos con un abrigo morado

Cloe- no te facina este abrigo

Sasha-que lindo, me lo puedo probar?- sale Jade con unas pestañas postisa y ademas son coloridas asi que ellas dos se asustaron

Jade- que les pasa?- Cloe y Sasha se reian ante el comportamiento de Jade- MMM?

Cloe- nada, vamos a pagar

Segundo (b).

Fujio- Yasmin te gusta este parque

Yasmin- claro que si... pero, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Fujio- dime?

Yasmin- porque eres tan amable conmigo, me puedes decir

Fujio- bueno... es que ninguna chica...es que bueno, hace algunos años hubo una chica que me gustaba y bueno a ella yo nunca le guste... que se le va ser

Yasmin- como se llamaba esa chica?

Fujio- Fujiwara Hazuki hija de un Director de peliculas

Yasmin- wao, te gustaba Hazuki

Fujio- oye Yasmin, tu crees en la magia?- el se sentia un poco precionado y nervioso

Yasmin- por que no lo haria, si yo tuviera magia ayudaria a los animales y su medio ambiente

Fujio- sabes, soy mago!- este se sentia para desmayarse

Yasmin- enserio, yo amo la magia quieres saber como hago desapareser estos broches?

Fujio- si claro- ella coge un pañuelo, envuelve los broches en el pañuelo y suelta el pañuelo y TARAN ya no hay broches...- Wao como lo hisiste (ella no es bruja, es imprecionante que no use la magia)

Yasmin- solo obserba- ella lo saca de la mano de el chico- Taran ya estan aquiiii!

Fujio- eres increible

Yasmin- gracias, ahora es tu turno!- muy emocionada

Fujio- bueno si tu lo dices, tienes sed

Yasmin- si, voy por una botella de agua- ella se para de la vanca pero el chasquea los y aparece una botella de agua, Yasmin quedó muy sorprendida ante esto- Como ...

Fujio- soy un mago de nacimiento, tengo estos poderes

Yasmin- no te pases! existe la magia- ella se desmaya, el la sostiene antes que toque el piso

Fujio- Yasmin estas bien?- muy asustado el pienza que esta chica se iria pero se tuvo que desmayar. Luego de un rato Yasmin se despierta

Yasmin- eres un Magito? haces todo tipo de magia

Fujio- si pero no lo digas que aun las personas no se tienen que enterar, toma- el le entrega un collar Dorada y la piedra tenia forma de diamante en color anaranjado

Yasmin- es muy lindo... oh espera... te esta comprometiendo conmigo verdad?

Fujio muy alarmado- no, no claro que no, solo te doi las gracias por confiar en mi- terminó esto ultimo para luego sonreírle amablemente.

Por otro lado Sasha y Cloe se desaparecieron y Jade buscandola hasta que se tropieza con Akatsuki

Jade- lo siento mucho no lo vi!

Akatsuki- Jade o no me equivoco!

Jade- si, que haces aqui

Akatsuki- tengo el día libre, tienes un momento

Jade- si, porsupuesto!...digo Claro!- ellos se sentaron en una vanca de semento- Sabes yo quiero saber quien era Doremi

Akatsuki- esta bien, ella tenia tu mismo peinado pero lo que tu no te puedes parecer es que ella tenia el cabello rojo y tu...

Jade- ya esta bien, quien te dijo que me paresco? pero que tiene que ver eso?

Akatsuki- sabes, yo soy un... mago, pero no le digas a nadie!

Jade- Sabes algo, no sabia que tu eras un completo Lo...

Akatsuki- no espera, no me crees? pues mira- el chasquea los dedos y hace aparecer un collar

Jade- como lo hicistes!- ella muy asustada, se retrosedia hacia atras- yo... yo mejor me largo...de aquí

Akatsuki- no, espera... Solo es magia! si quieres te regalo este collar

Jade se dejo venser por ese collar- Hay gracias- se lo quita con facilidad- Es lindo, ponmelo porfavor

Akatsuki- como?- ella se lo entrega el lo coge y Jade se alsa el cabello restante y el se lo coloca

Jade- gracias!- este collar le lucia, tenia un corazon en rosa le quedaba bastante bien- Y haci que haces magia? y que otra clase de magia haces?- esta se reía por lo que decia

Akatsuki- no lo se, pero me tengo que ir, hasta en la mansion!

Jasde- si!- Luego de despedirse, Las otras chicas encontraron a Jade.

Cloe- Jade, Ven

Jade- ya voy! Miren!

Sasha- que?

Cloe- pero si es Leon!

Leon- Cloe?, Cloe!

Cloe- que estabas haciendo aqui

Leon- vine a traer a los muchachos aquí y tu

Cloe- comprando, mira quieres intentar llegar hasta alli

Leon- una carrera, el que gana comera gratis y el que pierde es el que paga todo lo que el otro consuma!

Cloe- vale!

Sasha y Jade- pero Cloe!

Cloe- A las 1

Leon- dos

Cloe- 3

Leon y Cloe- GO!- estos dos salen con gran velocidad pero quien crees que ganó

Cloe- wuiiiii gane, gane, gane

Leon- como es pocible

Sasha- Cloe le va muy bien en los deporte!

Cloe- Sasha!

Leon- Aiko!

Las tres- Aiko?- y quien es ella?

Leon- eh! Aiko solo era una amiga

Jade- no me digas que tu tambien- todas la miran- es que Akatsuki tambien tenia una amiga, creo que no se que decir mas

Leon- es que Aiko me gustaba, pero como tamb¡en me gustaba retarla pero pasaron muchos años

Jade- no me digas que tu tambien eres un...

Leon- NO ME DEJAS HABLAR!

Jade- lo...siento- muy encogida y con una gota

Leon- soy un mago- este chico cierra los ojos- Y no se lo cuenten a nadie

Cloe- eres un mago de simple o que?

Leon- yo no nací ayer

Sasha- cuantos años tienes en serio?

Leon- no podemos dejar de hablar de eso, quieres!- El coge a Cloe y se van a un lugar mas oculto- Cloe toma- le entrega un collar, es de color celeste y la piedra es redonda y una flor en el sentro de color rosa.

Cloe- que bonita es! eres un buen amigo

Leon- soy tu amigo?

Cloe- si eres mi amigo eres amigo de todos mis amigos

Leon- gracias Cloe y Ahora me tengo que ir con los chicos

Cloe- si! hasta el rato

Leon- igual!- el se aleja y esta vuelve donde sus amigas

Sasha- que pasó?

Cloe- miren lo que me dio Leon- le enseña el collar

Jade- mira el que me dio Akatsuki!

Sasha- que a mi nadie me a dado un collar!

Jade- pues pideselo a Tooru, de seguro Fujio le entrego uno a Yasmin!

Sasha- yo no quiero ir donde ese chico llamado Tooru

Cloe- que pasa contigo, solo pideselo de buena manera

Sasha- acompañenme se los ruego

Jade- esta bien, si solo te comportas como tal

Sasha- esta bien!- muy gruñona ella se fue a buscar a tooru y las otras atras de ella. Tooru ya habia terminado de dar su clase, de pronto la puerta se abre y solo se ve unas sombras y de eso sale Sasha y las otras- Ya estoy aquí

Tooru- que quieren?- preguntó este muy molesto.

Sasha- ya no te hagas, me tienes que dar el collar

Tooru- que collar

Cloe y Jade le enseñan sus collares a Tooru- tus amigos no dieron estos obsequios!

Tooru- no saben que esos collares solo son agradecimento y tu Sasha- señalandola- no sabes nada, no eres como tus amigas

Sasha- te dire una cosa, UN...Duelo!, si tu ganas no me das ese collar y me voy tan rápido como puedo de esa mansion y si yo gano me lo das y me quedo

Tooru- asepto! esto es pan comido!- este enciende la radio y la musica empezo a sonar- Baila, que esperas!

Sasha- OK!- los dos empezaron a bailar muy bien Tooru era el que mas controlaba los paso pero Sasha tenia problemas al bailar hasta que ella cae al piso.

Tooru- lo sabia, solo eres una chica que solo practica cosas faciles

Cloe- no es cierto!

Jade- Sasha sabe bailar todos lo saben!- Cloe y Jade la defienden como pueden

Sasha- tranquilas chicas yo me voy a recoger las cosa, pero que digo si no tengo nada

Cloe y Jade- Conejita! regresa- Sasha corre hasta no mas poder

Jade- como pudiste yo me largo y dale a tu amigo las gracias- se va tras Sasha

Cloe- y dile a Leon lo mismo!- ella tambie va, Tooru se siente mal por hacer magia sin que ellas no lo supieran, la magia hizo que Sasha perdiera, en un parque Las tres estan sentadas

Jade- no te sientas mal, sabes me encanta estar con mis amigas

Cloe- oh no!, no hemos olvidado de Yasmin

Jade- yo la busco!- esta corre tan fuerte que se tropieza- hay que mala suerte tengo!

Sasha- alla va! dime y ahora que bamos hacer, me siento muy mal por todo lo que a pasado

Cloe- no te culpes yo tuve mas culpa, cuando lleguemos a nuestro pais estaremos en casa!

Sasha- como quisiera volver a ver a mi Familia

Cloe- a Camero, Dylan, Eitan Y Koby y Bryce y Wayne y A todas la otras chicas...

Sasha- jajaja si, como Los extraño, pero solo quiero saber de Onpu

Cloe- Onpu?

Sasha- si, Tooru parese muy enamorado de ella, parese que esos magos tenian antes novia no lo crees- Cloe solo desia que si- que habra sido de ellas? pero Tooru se comporta como un chico sin sentimientos y bueno me da miedo preguntarle.

Yasmin- Hola Amigas

Sasha y Cloe- donde estabas?

Jade- junto a Fujio como vez, bueno lista para partir a My suite!

Las tres- COMO? TU SUITE?

Jade- si, nunca lo dije?

Sasha- Jade, te voy a matar, porqueno lo digiste antes!- esta la corretea por todo el parque

Jade- Sasha! aaaaaah! perdonameeeee!

Los chicos estan en la Mansion pero si descubren que Tooru las mando a volar el esta perdidoooo Xp...

Fin.

Kokoa-Cha2

Perdonenme por la mala ortografía y sobre el collar de Sasha muy pronto.


	4. La transformación! nu4

**Esta es la continuación de esta historia muy pronto la terminaré y si quieren saber que pasa con Tooru Y Sasha, bueno esto es un adelanto, LOS DOS ESTAN LOCOS!**

**Y ademas me tomó mucho tiempo la transformación y tambien me gustaria que se llevaran bien y que cuenten sus historia- (la historia de los FLAT4 Y Ojamajo) si bueno Kokoa-chan2 se despide**

**bye bye...**

* * *

><p><strong>La transformacion<strong>

En La Mansion estan los FLAT4 y estan muy callado hasta que Leon grita.

Leon- Donde estan las chicas!- Tooru esta muy nervioso por lo que hizo

Akatsuki- sabia que no eran de confiar!

Fujio- No digas eso, Yasmin no seria capazde abandonar una mansion, o si Tooru?

Tooru- por que me miran asi chicos?- los chicos se le acercaron

Fujio- Este Fujio no esta Feliz!

Leon- yo igual!

Akatsuki- tu debes saber donde estan, verdad Tooru?

Tooru- de todas forma se fueron

Fujio- pero porque?- este le grito desesperadamente.

Tooru- esta bien, las tres se fueron y creo que tambien se fue la que tiene el lunar con ellas

Leon- no tenias que hecharla, no te hicieron nada

Akatsuki- tenemos que ir por ellas- los tres fueron a buscarlas mientras Tooru seguia sentado, los chicos buscaron por todas partes pero ellas desaparecieron magicamente asi que ellos regresaron a la masion a media noche y se fueron a dormir para que en la mañana fueran a buscarlas muy temprano, cuando el sol salio los chicos fueron a buscarlas y Tooru tambien compaño a los chicos y ellos fueron a preguntar por todos lados unos dicen que 3 chicas extrañas estaban en el parque, Otros diciendo que 4 chicas de cabello largo y labios gruesos se fueron en un Taxi y dos niñas que la vieron decian que parecian unas muñecas, luego ellos decidieron ir hasta la ciudad de Tokio pero con magia, las chicas estan imprecionadas por la suite de Jade pero la ropa es de cuando tenia 7 y tienen que cambiarla de ropa actual.

Jade- buenos días chicas, que vamos hacer

Cloe- no lo se, me gustaria comerme una Dona pero...

Yasmin- saben, creo que es mejor estar juntas

Sasha- como pude perder

Cloe- Sasha ya te dije que no fue tu culpa

Jade- si, ademas creo que el esta pasado de moda en esos bailes tu tienes mas estilo, mmmmm?

Yasmin- que pasa?

Jade- es que quiero desayunar y saben que seria bueno? UN HELADO!

Todas- Jade!

Jade- no saben que es la delicia, quisiera comerme uno en el desayuno y hablando de uno, quieren jugar Uno?- ella muestra una caja de juegos de mesa- yo recolectaba todo jaja, que bien

Sasha- bien pues, pero luego nos damos un baño

Cloe- que tal si los chicos nos buscan?

Yasmin- Cloe, yo no creo que nos esten buscando.- termino esta y luego paso algo, Los collares enpesaron a palpitar

Sasha- que les pasan a sus collares

Por otro lado

Akatsuki- Tooru presiento algo

Tooru- no me digas!

FLAT4- los collares

Leon- tenemos que buscarla lo mas rápido posible, ok

FAT- si- ello hacen magia para aparecer un aparato magico solo para buscar esos collares y cuando los encuentran en un edificio muy fino fueron a la suite que les indicaba y cuando tocan la puerta

Cloe- si quien es?

FLAT4- somos los FLAT4, abran la puerta!- Sasha se esta bebiendo un jugo y ella abre la puerta aún bebiendola, cuando la abre y ve a los chico escupe el jugo en la cara de Tooru porque los otros la esquivan.

Tooru- Por que a mi!

Sasha- perdona

Tooru- como quieres que te perdone si me hechaste jugo y con tu vabota

Sasha- Hey!- esta ya iba a empesar una pelea pero Yasmin la detiene

Yasmin- Hola chicos que estan haciendo aqui

Fujio- estabamos buscandola

Jade- lo sentimos por dejarlos en espera

Leon- Tooru, dale el collar con buena gana

Tooru- ok, Sasha coge- se lo tira y ella lo agarra con las manos

Sasha- y porque? yo no te gané?

Tooru- no en el baile pero eres buena escupiendo la cara de las personas

Sasha- Que estas diciendo?- con un puño encima y los otros con una gota

Jade- pero que dices, si Sasha es la mejor bailando- esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho orgullo

Tooru- ni que se diga, tu eres mejor eructadora que los chicos- dicho esto se le quito el orgullo y se puso roja como un tomate y todos ríeron, Sasha se coloco el collar es una estrella amarilla y muy grande pero las cuatro empezaron a brillar, Cloe con una Luz azul la cubrio toda y su cabello se recogia y una luz celeste en el cuerpo sale un traje corto en color celeste con verde luego sale una varita que arriba tiene una Flor que hace cojunto con su collar y luego hace una pose de angel y ella coloca su varita y lo agita para que heche brillantina y que su vestido brille y luego le empieza a salir unas hermosas y grandes alas blancas luego su zapatillas se quitaron solo para dejarlas en sandalias y su varita magica se convierte en una preciosa arpa dorada y por ultimo El cabello se suelta y hace apareser un anillo de luz, arriba de su cabeza que ahora Cloe es una Angelita musical.

Leon- Cloe? porque tienes alas y porque te pareses a un angel

Tooru- Tonto, es un Angel

Fujio- que imprecionante- el voltea - y porque ustedes no se trasformaron

Sasha- no lo se

Cloe- vamos chicas solo sientanse libre y a volar como un angel

Yasmin, Jade y Sasha- pero es que!

Akatsuki- intentenlo

Jade, Sasha y Yasmin- siiiii!- Las tres chicas empezaron a brillar nuevamente, Jade con una luz rosa se cubrio toda y su cabello seguia asi pero una luz roja las dos bolas se cubrieron y el cuerpo se cubria con una luz rosa y sale un traje de color rosa y blanco y luego salio una varita con un corazon que este hace conjunto a su collar y luego hace una pose gatuna y ella coloca su varita y lo agita para que una cinta en color dorado para que la amarre por la cintura y le sale una cascabel, luego su trasero le brota una cola de color rosa puro y sus zapatos se combirtieron en unas botas en blanco con cinta dorada y dos cascabeles en cada bota y su varita magica se convierte en una bolita de lana de tejer en color rosa y lo ultimo, el cabello se suelta con los dos bombones y su cabello tiene un mechon en color rosa y sus dos orejas se desvanesen y sale orejitas de gato y Jade es una Gatita tejedora. Sasha con una Luz amarilla se cubre toda para dar al siguiente paso su cabello se recoje y su cuerpo se cubria con una luz Blanca y sale un traje pero este tenia un pantalón de color blanco y bordes en amarillo y luego sale una varita con una estrella y esta es mas chica que la de su collar y luego hace una pose tierna y ella coloca su varita y lo agita y saca un liston en dorada y se combierte en una correa y se coloca en su cintura y queda bien ajustada y luego su trasero le brota una colita mas pequeña y esponjada y sus zapatillas se combierten en botas largas y peluda y con media adentro de las botas y su varita magica se combierte en una Zanahoria y por ultimo, el cabello se le suelta y deja caer el cabello y de eso las orejas se le desvanesen y sale unas largas orejas blanca y Sasha es una Conejita rápida. Yasmin con una luz naranja se cubre todita y su cabello se recoje y su cuerpo se cubre totalmente del color amarilla puro y sale un vestido corto y manga corta y se dejaba ver los hombros el color de vestido naranja con violeta y luego sale la varita que tiene en la punta un diamante que hace juego con su collar y luego hace una pose real y ella coloca su varita magica y lo agita y saca un hilo magico que se le pega en su vestido formando un flores muy lindas por todo el vestido, luego sus pestañas se agrandan y sus Botas se combirtieron en Zapatos de tacon solo que estos tenian unas cintas para amarrarlo abajo de las rodillas y su varita se combierte una rosa super poderosa y por fin lo ultimo, El cabello de la chica se suelta y una tiara cae en ella y Yasmin es una Princesa Floral.

Cloe- que lindas estan- Sasha y Jade gritan muy fuerte

Jade- que horror! tengo cola

Sasha- y yo tengo Orejas de conejo

Tooru- jejeje esto si que me divierte, ademas de orejas largas una cola te acompañan

Jade- entonces tengo orejas de Gato, me eh vuelto un monstruo!

Yasmin- que bonita soy, soy toda una princesa

Cloe- y yo soy una angelical chica

Jade- bueno me gustan los gato, pero mi cola se mueve ajajaja- esta llora a mares

Akatsuki- y ahora como se lo quitan

Tooru- descuida, esos bestidos son permanente- su cara de Tooru Kounna lo delatava tenia una sonrisa malvada

Bratz- queeeeeee!

Yasmin- Jade y Sasha viviran en el bosque? Mientras Cloe en el cielo y Yo en un Castillo?

Fujio- jajaj no Yasmin, el solo quiere asustarla

Sasha- lo sabia- ella agarra a Tooru y lo empuja

Tooru- tranquila solo era una broma

Fujio- yo les muestro como- Fujio presiona un botón del collar y Yasmin vuelve a la normalidad

Yasmin- ya no soy una princesa- muy triste

Leon- solo vuelve cuando brilla

Yasmin- y cuando brillara?

Leon- bueno, cuando lo quieras solo pienza en magiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- esto ultimo lo canta muy desafinado

Yasmin- huy que desafinado estas, yo tambien canto Lalalalaaaaaaaaaaa

Tooru- cantas genial, Onpu era cantante- Mientras ellas se destranforman

Jade- Enserio? y como se llamaba?

Tooru cae al piso- Segawa Onpu!

Jade- aaaha a Onpu, y eso que tiene que ver que cantaba yo tambien canto, Cloe canta y Sasha igual Somos La Bratz

FLAT4- Bratz? ajajajajaja- esto se hecharon a reír a carcajada

Akatsuki- ajajaja no puedo... respirar...

Tooru- son Mocosas

Sasha- que te importa que somos mocosas si ustedes son unos Flateos4

Las tres- Sasha no te pases

Tooru- dejala que se pase, algun dia se dara cuenta de su comportamiento

Sasha- grrrrr! tu eres el mas malo de los Hombres- ooops esta Sasha si que lo pateo de forma que el cae

Cloe- jajaja, Mañana quieres ir a jugar futbol conmigo?

Leon- no puedo, tengo gente que enseñar

Cloe- a ok

Fujio- Yasmin en estos días te vengo a vicitar

Yasmin- ok Y gracias!

Akatsuki- Vamos Tooru, ya nos tenemos que ir!- este lo esta sugetando por detras

Tooru- dejame despedirme de Sasha

Jade- Akatsuki!- el chico suelta a Tooru y el le salta a Sasha- Y Para que sirve estos cambios

Akatsuki- tienen poderes cada collar y se transforman porque tienen magia

Jade- eso no lo entendi?- Sasha y Tooru se estaban matando a puños pero a Tooru le empesaba a molestar los golpes de Sasha

Cloe- Sasha nunca me hace caso, siempre quiere derrotar a todos los que se le caen ensima

Sasha aún sosteniendo a Tooru- Pero si es un chico no!

Tooru- pero yo soy uno!- aún tratando de quitarsela de emsima

Sasha- es que pareces niña, por cada golpe que te doi sales llorando

Tooru con una lagrima- No es cierto!

FLAT- si

Leon- mejor vamos a casa!- ellos hacen magia y desaparesen

Bratz- como hacen eso?

Cloe- no lo se, pero creo que Sasha y Tooru se llevan muy bien

Yasmin- claro que si

Sasha- como que me llevo bien con ese descarado, como se atreve a pegarme

Jade- pero si tu eras la que le pagaba

Sasha- no me importa- Todas ríen Hasta no mas poder.

Fin...

**Kokoa-Cha2**...


	5. La Fiesta! nu5

Esta es la primera parte.

Kokoa pronto terminara esta historia y luego entrare a otra historia que eh pensado jejejeje.(risa loca) Hola y adios se despide Kokoa-Chan2 jajajaj mi historia jajaja mi historia jajajaja!

* * *

><p>La Fiesta<p>

(primera parte)

Al día a siguiente Los chicos estan Saliendo de su Mansion y el chico mas feliz era Fujio.

Fujio- hoy vicitare a Yasmin- muy contento

Leon- bueno, al trabajo

Akatsuki- tengo que vender mas video juegos- Tooru no hablo en todo su camino.

cuando ellos regresaron los cuatro chicos ven que hay correo, Akatsuki lo recoge y entran a la mansion, despues de eso Leon se lo quitó a su amigo

Leon- es una invitación?

Tooru- enserio?

Fujio- de quien

Leon- del rey!- Leon da un pequeño saltito- vamos a ir a un baile y yo seré el mas guapo y rubio de todos!

Tooru- no iremos!- dijo mu enfurecido

Akatsuki- porque?

Leon- oh no! no tenemos parejas para el baile y si esas brujas quieren bailar con nosotros?

Tooru- hablas de las mocosas

Leon- no hombre, estoy hablando de las mismas brujas del mundo de la magia!

Fujio- que horror! yo no quiero bailar con esas viejas

Leon- y yo no quiero bailar con niñas

Akatsuki- porque no invitamos a las Bratz o como se llamen!

Fujio- si es que nos dejan llevarlas!- dijo con una exprecion muy seria

Tooru- bueno y que van hacer?- pregunto este con una malicia

Akatsuki- ya se, llevaremos a las chicas y le decimos a mi padre que las deje pasar aún que no son brujas

Leon- yo digo que se tranformen en lo que son y que el rey las reciba!

Fujio- yo las busco!

Tooru- que no tienes el número de Yasmin?

Fujio- ella no tiene celular!- con una furia a Tooru

Akatsuki- Fujio, yo voy contigo!

Fujio- ok! - ellos se fueron, mientras tanto Las chicas estan dando una vuelta, Cloe comiendo un helado y Jade juega con una mariposa. Sasha estaba charlateando con una señora, Yasmin se encontraba acarisiando un caballo.

Cloe- Jade deja de jugar con es mariposa y ven a comer tu helado- jade deja de jugar con esa mariposa y corre hasta llegar donde Cloe

Jade- voy!- ella coge su helado y cuando dos chicos aparecen Jade grita pero no deja caer su helado- huy que alivio!- se pasa la mano a la frente y hecha unas gotitas de sudor.

Fujio y Akatsuki- Hello!

Cloe- si, ya sabemos y que hacen por acá?

Fujio- Yasmin no esta con ustedes?

Jade- siesta!- lo dijo una forma que nadie le entiende- Yasmin! mire quienes estan aquí!- le grita de una forma muy gruesa, en eso llegan los otros chicos y las dos que faltan

Yasmin- me llamabas?- esta se acerca con Sasha

Fujio- hola Yas!- el le da la mano y ella solo le dice hola y le pega en la mano de forma hacia bajo

Yasmin- ese una forma de saludar!

Fujio- entiendo y que hacen ustedes aquí

Leon- miren quien fue, Tooru quería saludar a Sasha!- en un tono burlón

Tooru- eh yo?

Sasha- tu dijiste eso?

Tooru- Claro que no!- con los brazos crusados

Sasha con una mueca- pues no me importa!

Jade- come torta! jajaja

Akatsuki- con tu hermana la gordota, con un cuchillito que no corta y si te la...

Leon y Tooru- Akatsuki!

Akatsuki- jejej mil disculpa

Jade- no te disculpes fue la mia y que hacen aquí

Leon- bueno... las queremos invitar a un baile

Yasmin- enserio?- muy emocionada

Akatsuki- si!, quieren venir con nosotros

Cloe- encantada!- con los ojos brillantes

Sasha- yo tambien puedo ir?- con una mirada de conejita tierna y con los ojos bien grandes y apunto de llorar, las otras la imitaron

Bratz- porfavor, porfavor, porfaaa! no sean malitos!

Tooru- ya esta bien la de ojos saltones puede ir a la fiesta- sasha salta hacia el y lo abraza y el queda rojo- que estas haciendo

Jade con una super mirada- Tienen pareja?

Fujio- ustedes son nuestra parejas

Cloe- tengo una idea- ella mira a leon- una carrera!

Leon- con mucho gusto

Jade- nosatras apostamos con quien queremos salir y si ganan ustedes deciden

Cloe y Leon- OK!- los chicos corrieron y Leon como siempre pierde.

Cloe- bueno como ustedes son los FLAT y nosotras Bratz o C,J,S,Y, asi que Yo con Fujio, Jade con Leon, Sasha con Akatsuki y Yasmin con Tooru.- esta lo dijo lo mas rápido pocible que quedo sin respiración y agitada.

Akatsuki- Tooru, no es tan malo despues de todo

Tooru- si- con una sonrisa de pocas ganas

Yasmin- jejejeje, no puede faltar algo, como eran sus novias?- esto ultimo los dejo sorprendido dando un salto hacia atra

FLAT4- no..novias!

Leon- ejejeje... nooo! estan muy equivocadas si piensan que ellas eran nuestras novias

Jade- pero queremos saber como eran

Fujio- de acuerdo Hazuki Fujiwara tenia anteojos y cabello chocolate claro como una hoja marchitada y vestia de naranja y amarillo con tonos calidos- con una exprecion muy amigable

Yasmin- yo me disfrasare de ella!

Leon- jejje que gracioso- el separa en frente de cloe y le empiesa a decir:- Tu no eres morena, tu cabello es muy rubio, tienes ojos muy palidos, tienes labios gruesos y tus caderas son muy delgada, no, definitivamente no te pareces.

Cloe- hey, solo nos disfrasaremos!- dijo algo enojada

Akatsuki- Doremi Harukaze, era peliroja y muy hermosa, ustedes no les llegan ni a los talones!

Jade- estas hablando como una chica!

Akatsuki- vestia siempre de color rosa y violeta.- contesto muy pasificamente y alterando a las Bratz

Bratz- hiuuu! Rosaaaa!

Akatsuki- que tiene el rosa?- muy alarmado- ustedes no son niñas?

Jade- a nosotras no, nos gusta ese color- Tooru la delata

Tooru- pero desde que te conosco tienes rosa por todas parte y ademas lo llevas puesto- termino este con una mirada graciosa y sin sentido

Jade- bueno es que es un color, pero no lo podemos llevar a cada momento

Cloe- tu cuarto tiene similitud con el rosa!

Jade- callateeee!- grito y el helado que tenia ya estaba hecho agua y se lo derrama en el zapato del principe, ella ve lo que a hecho- Oh no!

Akatsuki- pero que as hecho

Fujio- una de las que comparten Doremi y Jade, es la torpeza

Tooru y Leon muy divertidos- jejeje siii!- Jade mira con sus ojos verdes hacia Akatsuki

Jade grita del pánico- AAAAAAAAAh! MI HELADO! hay lo siento mucho, no queria, ven yo te lo quito- ella coge un pañuelito de donde? y limpia el zapato del chico

Akatsuki- no tienes que hacerlo!

Jade- no, por mi culpa usted esta enojado!- limpiando!

Akatsuki- no estoy enojado- el ríe- porque?

Jade- esta bien- ella le entrega el pañuelo sucio a el chico, Akatsuki queda un poco boboreco.

Leon- Tooru vamos, dile a las chica como era Onpu!

Tooru- para que se burlen!

Sasha se le hacerca- yo no me burle de ella, solo estaba enojada por tu mal comportamiento y solo estaba pensando en mi, disculpa

Tooru- y quieres que te crea?- con negatividad

Sasha- no, enserio! yo solo queria una vida pacifica con mis amigas de toda la vida!- muy tristemente

Fujio- no la perdonas?- este se le aserca muy rápido

Tooru- esta bien, pero Onpu es la unica bonita!

Sasha- ya comienzas?

Tooru- mmm... bueno ya esta bien y tu tambien, ella tenia los ojos en violeta y su cabello corto hasta los hombros en violeta

Sasha- no tienen una foto o algo asi?- Akatsuki le entrega una foto de todas ellas

Jade la coge y ve a otras tres- quienes son las otras tres?

Akatsuki- es la hermana menor de Doremi- le señala a Poppu- Y esta era Momoko

Cloe- es rubia!

Yasmin- y la otra rubia quien es?

Tooru- es la reina!

Bratz- QUEEEE! LA REINA?

Sasha- como que es?

Fujio- si ella se bolvio reina del mundo de las...

Jade- en que clase de mundo estan?

Akatsuki- somos magos, ustedes tienen poderes que aún no lo se..

Leon- en el mundo de la magia hay dos clase los Magos y las Brujas

Cloe- como Burdine Maxwell

Tooru- quien es?

Cloe- no importa, solo que parese una bruja o lo es, mmm?- muy pensativa

Jade- nosotras creemos en lo que ustedes tienen, MAGIAAA!- con un tono tenebroso

Yasmin- entoces no vamos a la suite de Jade, y ustedes nos esperan

Fujio- ok Yas!- estas corren hacia el hotel y van a la suite privada de Jade y ellas cogen pelucas de colores: Rojo rosa, Chocohoja, Blueberry y VioletStar! y cada una coge un vestido de baile Cloe se pone el Azul con tonos distinto en celeste, Jade el Rosa con violeta y blanco, Sasha un morado y con verde claro y Yasmin, un vestido en color naranja con toques en amarillo palido. Por ultimo las chicas se ponen unos Zapatos de tacón alto.

Sasha- me veo como una uva!- llora

Cloe- ponte la peluca- ella se la pone

Jade- bien, ya estamos lista!

Yasmin- vomos que los chicos nos estan esperando!- ellas salen y cuando ellas se paran frente a ellos

Bratz- Hi Baby- con una pose muy atrevida

Fujio- no

Leon- lo

Akatsuki- puedo

Tooru- creer

Cloe- muy bien! nos vamos- ella se dirige a Fujio

Fujio- porque no vas con Leon, hacen buena pareja

Cloe- pero yo gané!

Leon- pero luces como Aiko

Cloe sonrío- esta bien!

Jade- pero Leon, tu no eras mi pareja?

Leon- ERA! tu vas con Akatsuki

Akatsuki- pero porque yo, porque a mi y la torpe!

Jade- Como? yo no soy Torpe y tu te crees un principe?

Akatsuki- pues si!

Jade- bueno si tu te crees tan principe yo soy Doña gatubela! miau!

Todos-...?...

Tooru- eh? si tu vas con Cloe, Tu con Yasmin y Tu principe con Doña Gatubela yo me quedo con...

Sasha- que pasa, ademas yo soy la que se disfrasó de Onpu!

Tooru- ya esta bien, nos vamos?

Todos- siiii!- con un gran entuciasmo se fueron a la Fiesta...

Continuara...

Fin

~~~~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~~~

Kokoa-Chan2


	6. Ojamajos Bratz! nu6

**Aquí esta el capitulo y bueno eso es todo, se despide Kokoa-chan2 que tiene sueño, no lo hise como yo queria...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ojamajos Bratz?<strong>

_Los chicos fueron a un porton mágico y Akatsuki la abre ellos entran pero ellas no se atrevian a entrar por que era muy extraño el mundo magico, ellos cuatro tuvieron que jalarlas de los brazos y cuando ellas entran, se sentian con miedo y nervios. Ellos llegan al castillo del mundo de los magos y entran con la invitación. Sasha estaba aferrada de Tooru y con mucho miedo, Tooru la soltó y muy estirado entra junto con los otros. A dentro, los magos de todas las edades incluyendo a viejos, nuevos magos y el rey, estaban con las brujas y la nueva reina, todos parecian divertirse de Lindo y la musica era de lo mas elegante todos bailaban con sus parejas, algunos magos jovenes solo hablaban, cuando los FLAT4 y las Bratz pasan por esas puertas enorme, Cloe y Leon entran primero Todos se quedan mirando a la chica de pelo azul y Leon no les presta la mayor atención, Fujio y Yasmin entran y muchos se imprecionan que esa chica es muy distinta a una bruja, Sasha y Tooru, las brujas ya empezaban a sospechar que no eran brujas, pero en cuanto los magos jovenes, a ellos se le salía la baba por ver a una linda purpurita y linda chica morena. Jade y Akatsuki entraron lo mas rápido para que el chico se presentara con su padre, que nadie los tomo en cuenta.

Rey- Akatsuki ya estas aqui, que bueno!- el ve a la chica peliroja (que es Jade)- Que no es?

Akatsuki- es algo dificil de explicar pero en otro momento te lo explico- el chico se retira con la chica a la pista de baile, un mago presento a Akatsuki para que bailara con su pareja y que empezara ya!, ellos bailan y la reina no se lo podia creer, estaba viendo a su madre bailar con el principe.

Leon- Cloe!- toma la mano de Cloe- quieres bailar conmigo?

Cloe- claro que si- ellos son los segundo que se ponen a bailar

Fujio- Yasmin?

Yasmin- si, porque no?- estos van a bailar muy pacificamente mientras... unos chicos invitan a Sasha

Chico1- tu, hermosa violeta, deseas bailar conmigo?- otro chico se aproxima y lo empuja

Chico2- no, mejor conmigo!

Tooru- vete con ellos, ya que quieres bailar, ANDA!- muy enfadado y molesto

Sasha- claro que no

Chico1- vamos lindura

Sasha- pero este no es mi estilo de musica

Tooru- bien, pero se lo dices al rey

Sasha- esta bien- ella se retira

Tooru- pero será muy dificil de que lo con...- el nota que ella esta hablando con el Rey, Jade y Akatsuki estan bailando cuando la Reina le cae emcima a Jade

Jade- oye que crees que haces?- muy mariada

Akatsuki coge a la reina- Hana deja empaz a esta chica

Hana- pero dejame estar con Doremi

Jade se para- otra vez con Doremi?

Hana- que? tu no eres mi madre

Jade- tuviste una Hija con Doremi?

Akatsuki- nooooo- muy alterado- que estas pensando

Hana se pone a ver a la chica- oye yu no eres Doremi, entoces porque tienes el peinado de ella

Jade- no te puedo decir

Akatsuki- Hana! ve a bailar con otros quieres?

Hana- esta bien y a ti, te tendre en la mira

Sasha- porfavor, no soy chica de este clasico- ella le entrega un disco al rey

Rey- los que son chicos de ahora- el hace magia y cabia la cansion con la de Sasha

Sasha- viste que yo puedo

Tooru- no te puedes aguantar tu maldad hacia mi?- empieza la musica, todos se detienen, solo las Bratz se conjuntan Y sus collares brillan y se transforman

Cloe- Aquí llego Angelita musical!

Jade- Soy cool, la Gatita tejedora!

Sasha- encanto de Conejita rápida!

Yasmin- abre las puertas para esta Princesa Floral!

Cloe- porque nos transformamos?- viendose asi misma!

Yasmin- Fujio, porque nos transformamos?

Fujio- no lo se, talvez en este momento tuvieron la magia

Tooru- tendran que controlarla y no pasar la verguenza

Leon- jajaj, chicos no me gusta ser el aguafiestas, pero no estan viendo todos!

Akatsuki- padre, te presento a las Chicas

Rey- dame mejor una explicación!

Tooru- Rey, lo que pasa es que Akatsuki queria llevar a estas chicas al baile

Sasha- pero puedo bailar Hip Hop aquí verdad Rey de los magos

Rey- bueno, si?

Sasha comienza a Saltar por toda la habitación de la Fiesta- que bien, que bien!- ella empieza a bailar y todos igual, incluyendo a los FLAT4, hasta que el rey lo arruina

Rey- ustedes son humanas, verdad?- las chicas y los FLAT4 se quedaron cogelados, mientras las brujas tenian miradas amenasadoras hacia las chicas

Hana- es cierto, pero porque estan aqui si son humanas, deben de ser buenas- todos le salen una gotita

Akatsuki- bueno en realidad si son humanas- todos se alteraron- Pero ellas le gusta la magia y nunca dirian nada, ella son 100% buenas

Jade- no es para tanto- ella esta toda roja hasta que ve una copa de Helado de Fresa- mmm! helado de fresa mi favorito, te amo!- ella corre hasta que se tropieza y cae, apollandose de la mesa donde estaban todos los helados, todos caen al suelo, Jade con lagrimas- pero porque a miiii!

Hana- eres peor que mi madre!

Jade- que dices!- ella empieza a corretiarla

Cloe- saben, nosotras creemos en la magia y mi amiga Yasmin puede hacer magia sin nacer con la magia.

Sasha- enseñales quien eres

Yasmin- esta bien- ella tiene un pañuelo grande y una copa de cristal y lo cubre y solo le pasa la mano y lo desaparese magicamente y todos se sorprende y aplauden.

Toou- porfavor como si un mago no pudiera hacer eso

Sasha- sabes yasmin es una humana sin ningun poder y ella puede apareserlo y desapareser por completo y si no te callas yo misma te voy a desapareser de aquí!

Leon- ten cuidado con la morena

Cloe- a quíen le dices morena

Jade- no importa, Sasha porque no cantas algo

Sasha- puedo cantar?

Rey- estoy encantado que una Humana tan hermosa como tu, nos cantes algo- ella coge un microfono y la musica comienza a sonar

Sasha cantando

_You're best style_  
><em>Lookin so sharp<em>  
><em>Rockin hot smile<em>  
><em>You're gonna get far<em>  
><em>Belive it when I say oh yea yea<em>  
><em>There's no need to be who you're not<em>  
><em>All that you need is all that you've got<em>  
><em>Just belive in yourself ooh ooh<em>

_You should know what you want_  
><em>What to get by cuz<em>  
><em>You should know it's all about you<em>  
><em>It's not about the money you make<em>  
><em>It's not aabout the little mistakes<em>  
><em>It's not about the people you know<em>  
><em>You just follow your own<em>  
><em>It's not about the clothes that you wear<em>  
><em>It's not about the car, I swear<em>  
><em>It's the little things you say and you do..<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>

_Have fun, you know that you do_  
><em>Listen to you're heart<em>  
><em>It's always so true<em>  
><em>We belive in you<em>  
><em>Don't stop, reach for the stars<em>  
><em>Tell yourself, tell people who you are<em>  
><em>We belive in you<em>

_You should know what you want_  
><em>What to get by cuz<em>  
><em>You should know it's all about you<em>  
><em>It's not about the money you make<em>  
><em>It's not aabout the little mistakes<em>  
><em>It's not about the people you know<em>  
><em>You just follow your own<em>  
><em>It's not about the clothes that you wear<em>  
><em>It's not about the car, I swear<em>  
><em>It's the little things you say and you do..<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>

_All about you_  
><em>These things are spinnin around<em>  
><em>We'll pick you up when you're down<em>  
><em>You dont have to worry my freind<em>  
><em>You should know<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>  
><em>It's not about the people you know<em>  
><em>It's not about the seats at the show<em>  
><em>It's not about the places ou go<em>

_You should know what you want_  
><em>What to get by cuz<em>  
><em>You should know it's all about you<em>  
><em>It's not about the money you make<em>  
><em>It's not aabout the little mistakes<em>  
><em>It's not about the people you know<em>  
><em>You just follow your own<em>  
><em>It's not about the clothes that you wear<em>  
><em>It's not about the car, I swear<em>  
><em>It's the little things you say and you do..<em>  
><em>It's all about you<em>

Todos estan muy contentos de poder escuchar a la chica cantar

Sasha- y que tal lo hize?

Cloe- estupendo

Akatsuki- sabes Tooru, te dejas ganar una chica que ni esta a tu altura

Tooru- de donde aprendiste a cantar tan bien?

Sasha- no soy presumida, yo soy la mejor pero siempre le pongo todas mis fuerzas para que mi voz sea asi!

Yasmin- es que hay que luchar

Cloe- esa es la clave

Jade- Tooru llevanos a casa, tengo sueño

Akatsuki- oye no, no te...- Jade se duerme

Fujio- se durmio?

Leon- se desmayo?

Tooru- que le pasa?

Cloe- oh, no gatita!

Yasmin-ella se duerme a cada rato, bueno si es de noche

Sasha- pues dejemosla a la suite

Hana- despue de me quiso matar! como no, Hablando de eso a que se debe los disfrases

Cloe- dile a Akatsuki- ellas se van del castillo con los tres y Jade dormida

Akatsuki- oigan, porque todo me lo dejan a mi?

Rey- Akatsuki!- el pobre principe solo da un suspiro agotador...

**FIN...**

**Kokoa-Chan2**


	7. La despedida! nu7

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo...**

**y solo quiero decirles que no me inspire mucho asi que estoy muy cansada, hasta pronto :D (los personajes no me pertenecen solo yo jaja... y perdón por algunos defectos en mi escritura, ademas nadie las entienden y perdonen se me colaron algunas personitas que estaban pidiendo autografos a las chicas!)... esto es todos espero que les guste! soy Kokoa-Chan2... bye bye!**

**Kokoa-chan2 ^-^**

* * *

><p>La despedida<p>

Hoy es un d a normal, con gente normal, perros y gatos como siempre y 4 chicos elegantes siguen sus labores de siempre las chicas hacen sus maletas... esperen sus maletas?

Kokoa- tan pronto?

Cloe- es que nos esperan nuestros amigos en casa

Yasmin- bueno, tenemos que despedirnos de Los FLAT4

Sasha- fueron buenos momentos

Jade- Pero para las vacasiones vamos a vicitarlos

Kokoa- ok, yo mientras relato la historia pienso en otra

Jade- ok, pero no te olvides que quiero un helado cuando vuelva a Japon

Kokoa con una gota- esta bien, pero no se olviden de pedirles dinero extra a los FLAT4, por que sus compras fueron muy costosa!

Cloe- bueno!

Sasha- ya sabemos como pedircelos

Yasmin- somo chicas inrresistibles, no tenemos ojos brillante pero si tenemos labios gruesos

Kokoa- ok, pero dejen me continuar!

Bratz- Ok!

Kokoa- si, Akatsuki estaba en su trabajo, pensaba mucho en Doremi y luego se le aparese una chica de cabello negro con tono chocolate y con una gran sonrisa...

Akatsuki- enserio ella tiene una sonrisa que me asusta!

Kokoa- Hola Akatsuki...

Akatsuki- aaaah quien eres Tú!

Kokoa- me llamo Kokoa-chan2, Por que?

Akatsuki- Por que, que?- el tiene mas de mil gotas mientras yo lo rodeo

Kokoa- nada, soy tu mayor pesadilla- veo a una chica que llega- oye tu no puedes salir, esta es otra vercion

Doremi- lo lamento pero, es que tenia ganas de ver a Akatsuki, Hola- ella saluda

Akatsuki le regresa el saludo- Hola- con una sonrisa

Doremi- bueno me tengo que salir, y toma- le entrega una pagina blanca y Akatsuki la toma.

Akatsuki- para que es esto?- preguntó muy confundido.

Doremi- etto... es para que las bratz me lo autografien!

Kokoa- ya pues- ella se va- podemos seguir normalmente?

Akatsuki- ok!

Kokoa- por otro lado Fujio, pensaba cuando el bailó con Yasmin

Fujio- me gusta Yasmin, pero no se si ella sienta lo mismo por mi

Kokoa- cuando vas aprender! eres muy guapo pero por que Hazuki no se interesó mucho por ti

Fujio- y eso que tiene que ver?

Kokoa- no tiene nada jejeje! me voy antes que venga otras a molestar

Hazuki- bueno ya es tarde

Kokoa- tu tambien quieres un autografo?

Hazuki- gracias eres muy amable! bye bye Fujio!- se va

Fujio- y bueno?

Kokoa- me voy, ahora continuamos con el rubio que no aprende que Aiko y Cloe son mejores deportistas y atleticas que el (XD).

Leon- como me gustaría Ganarle a Cloe! esa rubia, por que ella es rubia? ojos azules como los mios... esperen no seremos familia? debe ser de una flor que se no encotro del mundo de los magos!

Kokoa- eres un ignorante o que, ella tiene padre y nacio de una caja de cartón

Leon- mira quién es más ignorate!

Kokoa- eso no importa! continuemos

Leon- y aun digo...- alguien pasa serca de Leon

Aiko- Hola Leon!- se detiene

Leon- Aiko! Aikooooo! como me haces Falta

Aiko- si bueno- con una gotita- toma, quiero un autografo de las Bratz

Leon- esta bien... se los pediré

Kokoa- otra, no pueden pedirselos, bueno mejor me voy que no quiero como esto se pone, Bye bye Aiko, Leon...

Aiko y Leon con puntitos en ves de ojos- bye bye...

Aiko- como se llama

Leon- yo que se, si apenas hoy la veo!

Kokoa- por la clase de Tooru, es muy triste pero cuando el recuerda cuando Alejandrita perdon digo Sashita (Sasha), estaba cantando con todo su corazón y el ve a... Onpu?

Onpu- Hola Tooru, como vas con lo del baile?

Tooru- oum! bien

Kokoa- perdón! si quieren un autografo por que no pueden ustedes mismas?

Onpu- oh perdona te interrumpi algo?

Kokoa- no importa! ya me largo...

Tooru- entonces vete!

Kokoa- ok- camino hasta la salida- bueno sigo con la historia

Akatsuki- Kokoa-cha2

Kokoa- que pasa Akatsuki?

Akatsuki- se te olvida que tenemos que tenemos que despedirnos de las chicas

Kokoa- oooh! es sierto :P

Los cuatro magos se fueron a ver a las bratz

Fujio- que pasa Yasmin a que se debe sus maletas?

Yasmin- no lo sabes, no tenemos que ir a Stylesville!

Akatsuki- en serio?

Jade- si, pero luego venimos a vicitarlos para las vacasiones

Cloe- si, nos divertimos un montón

Leon- yo igual muñeca

Sasha- pues necitamos mas ayuda

Tooru- pero en que?

Bratz con la mano adelante- porfavor ayudenos a pagar el viaje

Los chicos mira a Akatsuki

Akatsuki- queeee! por que yo chicos, acaso me paresco una alcancia?

Bratz y los FLT- siiiii

Jade- porfavor, te lo pagamos con un helado!

Cloe- pero como, si no tienes ni un quinto

Akatsuki- jejej

Yasmin- porfa! eres el principe mas inteligente de la... esto

Sasha- no importa, porfi puedes

Akatsuki- esta bien

Cloe- eso es genial- salta hacia Akatsuki tumbandolo un poco

Jade- cuando vengo me dan de bienvenida un gran helado con jarave de fresa y otras delicias

Tooru- jejeje, esto chicas

Bratz- siiiiii!

Leon- tenemos unos papeles para unas aprendices

Sasha- para que sirve?

Fujio- son para que los autografien ustedes

Yasmin- hay que bien- yasmin firma y pone sus labios en el papel para que su labial quede marcado junto a su firma.

Cloe- yo solo firmo con pluma negra y brillante

Leon- ok- leon hace apareser un boligrafo de color negro y brillante- aquí tienes- el se la entrega y ella lo coge y empieza a firmar

Sasha- me toca- ella pone su perfume favorito y esopera hasta que se seque totalmente y luego firma

Jade- tienen pluma rosa?

Tooru- yo tengo una- el alsa la mano- toma- los demas se le quedan viendo

Jade- gracias?- con una enorme gota en la cabeza, ella firma y luego el perfume de Sasha la hace estornudar y pasó lo que que tenia que pasar, el papel esta todo mojado- ella se lo entrega a Akatsuki

Fujio- ejem...- el no sabía que decir- etto! bueno nos dan otros autografos

Yasmin- si pero Sasha, que no ponga mas ese perfume

Jade- lo lamento por aser eso, no volvera a pasar, eso creo!- mirando hacia otro lado

Luego despues de un rato...

Akatsuki- bueno... hasta aquí llegamos!

Cloe- si!

Sasha- alfin nos vamos

Yasmin- los chicos nos esperan

Leon- chicos?

Jade- si, los boyz

Fujio- son sus!

Yasmin- Amigos? claro, son los mejores

Sasha- ustedes tambien lo son

Cloe- eso es cierto

Tooru- bueno, las llevamos?

bratz- muchas gracias!- todos se fueron hasta que por fin llegan a sus casas, el viaje duro mucho y se sentian muy cansadas.

Cloe estaba escribiendo y escuchando musica, Sasha y las demas la escuchaban, Jade bailaba por toda la habitación y Yasmin solo la cantaba

Jade- la cancion cual es? a si... we all can be starz, pues me recuerda viejos tiempos!- sigue bailando

Sasha- talvez... no se... algun día nos volveremos a ver Tooru- ella susurra su nombre sin pensarlo- Que! pero que estoy pensando!- por la gran mansion los FLAT4 estan un poco triste

Fujio- esta no sera la despedida

Akatsuki y Leon- a que te refieres?

Fujio- hablo de que ellas vienen a medias vacaciones, porque no...

Fin

Kokoa-Chan2 ^-^

Kokoa- bueno esto es el fin de todas formas ellas Tienen los poderes y aún recerban sus collares magicos

Momoko- que bien, como se verian Aiko de rubia?

Kokoa- mmm?

Momoko- que tal Hazuki muy bronseada?

Kokoa-...?

Momoko- o talvez Doremi con un traje de gatito!

Kokoa- eh...?

Momoko- y Onpu de conejita, te lo imaginas? kawaii!

Kokoa- y sigo diciendo eh?... que haces aquí

Momoko- a! si yo... etto... bueno vine a decir que esto no es el fin! hay mucho que leer, y la historia que tienes en mente como es, como se llama?

Kokoa- bueno, esto... eso que te importa- toda roja- te voy a ma...

Momoko- ni te atrevas a tocarme, hablemos de que tu historia very good!... good luck with your new story!- se fue

Kokoa- que fue lo que dijo?

Doremi- ni tengo idea! y esperen la historia de Akatsuki y yo! ejá!

Kokoa- no tenias que arruinarlo! o


End file.
